So Much For My Happy Ending
by ramylove
Summary: What if JT never died,what if there was no party for Liberty, would he found out he still loved Liberty or would he stay with Mia? Liberty/JT/Mia
1. What's happy without love?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.**

***This is my second story so if ur a TSLOTAT fan I have one titled What's Next***

JT was eating lunch with his girlfriend did not know why God would do this to him, he was the happiest since…… stays awake at night wondering what would have happened if he had nothing to do with the drugs but then he remembers was a mother but one of the prettiest girl in Degrassi but he did not care about that she was smart and knows he does not love Mia but he wants to.

**JT Pov**

"How about a hot date at the Dot?"

"We tried that before, remember?"

JT did not have to think, that was the day Liberty told Mia about his past.

"That was back when I had secrets but I don't have secrets anymore."

Smiling Mia shakes her head.

"Ding" the bell goes.

I get up quickly to help Mia up.

"Bye" she says.

"Bye"

That's when I see her, so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off is only one name for her ……..Liberty.

***I know its short I tried to make it longer next time, well hoped u liked it, comment please.***


	2. Happy Late Birthday Liberty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.**

**Staterfs-Thanks**

**Jelissalover-Thanks, jiberty is my favorite couple 2!I can't stand Mia also even now,I can't wait until season 9 when she leaves because, Nina, is doing Vampire Diaries which is my fav. Book series but I don't like the fact Nina got the role.**

Liberty was having one of the best days of her life that was until she reached her locker.

**Liberty Pov**

This day is so good nothing can ruin no, thought it to he was with her,well way to ruin my day JT.

"Liberty" her friends, Manny, Emma, and Toby called, while running to her.

"Well you know your birthday was last week and you said not to do something"Emma started.

"But we put our -"Toby was saying only to be cut off by Manny.

"Oh just show her the gift."she said.

"Well couldn't you wait so I can say my part?"Toby said

"No"she said back.

"Stop it you two, here you go Liberty, we all put our money together because every time we go shopping we see you staring at it."Emma says.

"Happy Late Birthday Liberty" they all say.

I take the gift and open it and then see red dress, that's low cut but still the prettiest dress I have ever seen.

"You guys did not have to do this."I say about to cry.

"We did"Manny says.

"And someone else might have helped out."Manny says and looks at JT and back at me.

"Oh my God, what time is it?" Emma asks.

"3:45"

"Oh I have to go meet Sean, bye."

"Bye"we all say watching her run.

"So who you going to wear that dress for?"Manny says and smiles then she gets Toby and leaves but when she asked that I did not have to think, I was looking at him and I loved him so much that I would die for him even through he hates is only one name for him……………………………..JT.

***Hoped you liked it, review.***


	3. Authors Note

**Hey, ok well I don't know what was wrong but every time I read chapter 2 of my story on here at the end its missing something I wrote 'even through he hates is only one name for him ……….JT.'**

**I did not know if it was just me so just incase I posted this.**

***Thanks for reading this and my story I will update soon, Anna***

**Hey I just figured out something its won't let me write that because it did it again so here is the last 'There is only one name' you get the rest and me is after hate.**

***Sorry about that***


	4. Authors Noteagain sorry

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a week, I have been little sister's softball team played in the all stars two weeks ago and they won, so right now they are playing in the State Tournament!It started Sat. and lasts till Wed. (if they last that long) but anyways the State Tournament is out of town, so I stayed with my family at one of my aunts and uncles but I am home and we have to travel there and far they have lost one game and if they lose another one they are play tomorrow and if they win they play Wed. and my sister has to be there because she is the star player(best pitcher and hitter) but they played today and won 5 to 3 and 3 out of the 5 runs were thanks to my they win the State games it won't be over so I don't know when I will update but thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Also it might cut out words and add them with another word so sorry if it happens.**


	5. Stupid when it comes to love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or its characters.**

***Hey everyone thanks for your reviews, my sister's team came in 3rd**** place but still lost, well here is the chapter.***

Liberty is walking back and fourth up the steps of Degrassi and just thinking.

**Liberty Pov**

Should I go say thanks?Should I give him something?NO I should not do anything but what do I do if I see him?Run?NO but what if he sees me anywhere?Why am I stupid when it comes to love?Oh no there he is.

"Liberty" he do I do? "So how did you like your gift?" "It was great and thanks for helping out." He started to smile. "No problem." Then there was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to come over?" I ask "The gang is coming over to watch movies." I added quickly. "I can't, busy." "Oh" "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah" "Bye" "Bye" Then he was gone.

What is he busy with?When does JT Yorke turn down fun?

Please don't be Mia, oh please don't.

**JT Pov**

I can't, busy, stupid why did I say that. "JT"

"Hey Mia" "We still on?" "Yeah, see you at 7." "See you then." Then she was gone.

I can't believe I just did !

Mia is my girlfriend, not Liberty.I just, I just, I don't know.

Why am I stupid when it comes to love?

***Hoped you liked it, review and the next chapter is The Date and I'm going to put it up tonight.***


	6. Read!

Hey guys, I know I have not updated in awhile, well I have a reason the laptop I was using crashed, but for Christmas I got a new one, so I will try to update soon, and I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I'm sorry and thanks for reading/reviewing/adding to favorites.

~Anna


End file.
